1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 1-pyrrolidineacetamide derivatives, salts thereof, a process for the preparation of the compounds thereof and use of same in the pharmaceutical field and more particularly, as an effective ingredient for the medicine to prevent or cure a cerebral dysfunction.
2. Related Arts
Hitherto, various studies have been made on .gamma.-amino butyric acid (GABA) and its derivatives to seek for an effective ingredient of the medicine for preventing and curing a cerebral dysfunction. By the way of the studies, 2-oxo-1-pyrrolidineacetamide [Piracetam; 2-(Pyrrolidin-2-on-1-yl)acetamide] has been discovered to draw a remarkable attention but higher pharmaceutical effects as initially expected have not been proved through actual clinical tests.
However, various studies on derivatives of this compound has been continued and some of the present inventors have also proposed following 2-oxopyrrolidine compounds in Jap. Pat. No. 62 - 22785 (A) (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,801 and EP-A.sub.2 -0213713). ##STR4## wherein R' and R" are hydrogen atom or an alkyl group, respectively, A is an alkylene group or phenyl substituted alkylene group, and B is an alkylene group.